fanfict naruto asam asin manis pahit
by mickeymikii
Summary: sakura, gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan seorang pria harus merasakan hidup yang berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Asam, manis, pahit, kecut-nya kehidupan harus dia hadapi untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.
1. Chapter 1

sebetulnya ini adalah FF yang ingin saya publish pertama kali. FF ini adalah cerita yang pertama kali saya buat dan sangat abal.

hehehehe... semoga saja tidak mengecewakan untuk para author dan mohon koreksinya atau pun kritik, agar saya bisa lebih baik dalam menulis.

* * *

><p><strong>Pair: <strong>SasuSaku

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**, Hurt/Comfort & Roman

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**Mickey miki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asam Manis Pahit Kecut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (the first meet)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga Sakura dan mata emerald tengah terbaring lemah di atas sebuah kasur dengan seorang pemuda di atasnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak akibat sang pria yang terus-menerus menghentakkan tubuhnya di atas wanita itu. Matanya sembab karena terus mengeluarkan air mata, pipinya bengkak akibat tamparan dari pria diatasnya, dan tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

Aroma alcohol tercium dari mulut pria itu, seiring dengan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kulit putihnya tengah mengkilat akibat dari cahaya lampu yang meneranginya, mata onixnya yang kelam dan dingin, jauh lebih dingin dan penuh nafsu akibat mabuk, menatap wanita yang dia tindih.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir sang pria akibat kenikmatan yang didapatkannya dari wanita yang dia tindih. Sentakannya semakin cepat, hingga sang wanita dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyomprot ke bagian dalam kewanitaannya. Pria itu kemudian ambruk di atas wanita itu dan tertidur.

Hatinya hancur, harapannya, dunianya seakan telah runtuh dan berakhir, masa depannya telah tiada, impian dan cita-citanya semuanya kini tinggal angan-angan, sesuatu yang berharga yang telah dia jaga selama hampir 22 tahun, dan hanya akan diberikan kepada suaminya sekarang telah direnggut paksa oleh lelaki yang tak dikenalnya. Apakah itu adalah hadiah untuknya karena telah menolong pria itu, menyelamatkan nyawanya dan membawanya ke Apertemen pria itu.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Kota Konoha adalah kota yang memiliki empat musim. Salah satunya adalah musim salju. Ketika malam pada musim itu, suhu udara sangat dingin, sangat dingin.

Seorang perempuan dengan rupa yang bisa dikatakan cantik, memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan gulali, dan mata seindah emerald. Sakura itulah nama perempuan itu. Ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran semester akhir. Ia baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan dinas malamnya di RS Konoha. Ia ingin segera pulang ke Apartemennya, karena cuaca semakin dingin. Di tengah perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghentikan laju motornya dengan paksa, karena mobil di depannya berhenti tiba-tiba dan menabrak sisi belakang mobil itu.

Sakura itu kemudian turun, niatnya untuk memarahi pengendara itu, karena telah seenaknya saja berhenti di depannya dan mengakibatkan motor bagian depannya rusak. Ketika dia telah sampai di samping mobil itu dan mengetok pintu mobil itu, dia semakin marah karena pengendara itu tidak membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Diintipnya mobil itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat pengendara itu pingsan dan mengeluarkan darah di pelipisnya. Diapun meminta tolong kepada orang-orang yang lewat dan dengan terpaksa menghancurkan kaca mobil orang itu.

Sakura kemudian membawa orang itu ke apartemen milik laki-laki yang ia tolong setelah membawa motornya ke bengkel terdekat. Sakura memapah orang itu dengan langkah yang terseok. Setelah sampai di kamar laki-laki itu, dia membersihkan dan merawat luka-luka pria itu.

Dan semuanya terjadi, waktu berjalan cepat hingga tubuhnya sekarang tengah ditindih oleh pria itu, dengan tubuh telanjang yang dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah dan sperma yang mengalir di antara kedua paha putihnya. Dia sudah melawan dengan sekuat tenaga akan tetapi tubuh pria besar itu memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat dari Sakura. Sakura memang ikut pelatihan beladiri, tapi itu semua tidak berguna kala melawan pria yang menindihnya itu.

Iris emeralnya beralih ke pria yang menindihnya, wajah rupawan, rambut mencuat berwarna _dark blue_, mata onix yang telah tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Sakura mengenal orang itu. Orang itu sering muncul di TV, dia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, Uchiha Sasuke, umurnya baru menginjak 25 tahun. Dia juga pernah melihatnya di RS tempatnya dinas, dia adalah kenalan pemilik RS nona Tsunade.

"Dulu aku sangat mengagumimu, bahkan bermimpi menikah dengan pemuda seperti kau. Kau merupakan inspirasiku, seorang pekerja keras, dan tak kenal lelah dalam berusaha." Dia mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu?"

Kini bukan lagi isakan yang terdengar, malah raungan pilu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Seiring dengan kelelahan akibat tangis dan sakit hatinya akhirnya Sakura ikut terlelap.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**...**

Pagi cerah telah tiba. Cahaya bulan yang lembut telah tergantikan oleh mentari yang penuh semangat. Kicauan burung menemani seiring mentari yang terbit. Nampak orang-orang telah melakukan aktivitasnya. Seorang pria dengan tubuh atletis dan telanjang, dengan rambut yang tak lagi rapi dan mencuat ke atas perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyerngit heran kala ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku, kenapa bias ada di kamarku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memija-mijat kepalanya.

Ia kemudian berniat turun dari ranjangnya, tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu di sampingnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika ia melihat ke samping tempatnya tidur dan mendapati seorang perempuan tengah tertidur dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Rambut kusut dan tak berbentuk, pipi bengkak dan masih meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan, dan terdapat bekas aliran air mata di pipinya. Sasuke kemudian menepuk bahu wanita itu.

"Hei, bangun!"

Sakura kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata emerald yang tak telihat keindahannya lagi. Ia kemudian duduk dengan menaikkan selimut dan menutupi kedua dadanya.

"Siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya

**PLAK**

Sebelum menjawab Sasuke, Sakura melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan itu tentu saja tak menerimanya, mana ada laki-laki terhormat yang diam saja ketika ditampar oleh seorang wanita dan tak merasa memiliki kesalahan. Ia kemudian memegang pipinya.

"Apa ya-…" Tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura membentaknya.

"KAU… BRENGSEK!" ucap Sakura dengan menunjukkan raut penuh luka dengan aliran air mata yang telah membasahi kedau pipinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu…" Air matanya semakin banyak yang keluar, Sakura melayangkan tatapan benci kepada Sasuke.

"Apa salahku padamu? kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Sasuke menyerngit "apa maksudmu? Melakukan apa? Siapa kau dan kenapa kita berada di kamarku?"

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan lagi didapatkan Sasuke dari tangan Sakura.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah menamparku dua kali. Sebetulnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sasuke memegang pipi yang kena tamparan. Sasuke ingin membalas perlakuan Sakura, tetapi ia urungkan, karena Sakura adalah seorang wanita dan ia adalah seorang pria _jentle men_.

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN BERPURA-PURA TAK MENGINGATNYA..!" teriaknya penuh emosi

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi."

"KAU SUDAH MENGAMBIL APA YANG TELAH KUJAGA SELAMA INI, BRENGSEK! Kau memperkosaku."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "A..a..apa?", kagetnya, "Jangan buat lelucon seperti ini! aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Sangkalnya

"Kau pasti salah satu wanita dari wanita pelacur itu, yang menjebakku dan berpura-pura telah kuperkosa dan meminta tanggung jawabku."

Sakura melayangkan tangannya lagi ke pipi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Hei… kau pikir aku senang dengan tamparanmu?"

"Dasar brengsek, perempuan mana yang mau memberikan harga dirinya kepada lelaki yang baru ditemuinya, hah!?" Sakura makin terisak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke memang tidak akan percaya pada semua penuturannya. Sasuke adalah pria kaya yang banyak diincar oleh wanita-wanita. Melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, termaksud menjebaknya dengan tidur satu ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang dan seakan-akan telah melakukan hubungan intim. Jadi Sasuke pasti menganggap Sakura adalah salah satu dari wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak percaya, "Sudahlah…! Jangan berbohong lagi, rencanamu telah kuketahui karena bukan Cuma kau yang melakukan ini padaku. Aku juga pernah mendapati kebohongan dari wanita yang lain. Menuduhku talah memperkosanya dan ternyata lelaki lainlah yang melakukannya. Jadi tidak mungkin aku percaya padamu."

"Berapa yang kau minta?" Sasuke mengambil dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa uang tunai dan berniat melemparkannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu dan benci, "kau pikir aku perempuan murahan yang sengaja buat kau meniduriku dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu? Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita murahan yang pernah kau temui, yang mau memberikan harga dirinya demi uang!"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti kala melihat mata Sakura. Ekspresi wajah Sakura berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang berniat menjebaknya. Mata Sakura mencerminkan luka yang sangat perih bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakannya hanya dengan melihat mata Sakura.

Sasuke tahu perempuan itu tidak bohong, dia melihat mata Sakura yang penuh dengan kebencian padanya yang tidak dibuat-buat. Sakura memang benar, tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang mau memberikan dengan suka rela kesuciannya kepada orang yang tidak dia kenal, hanya perempuan murahanlah yang melakukan itu.

Entah mengapa Sasuke menjadi diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Tapi pandangannya berhenti kala melihat noda darah dan bekas sperma di sprei kasurnya. Perasaan bersalah kemudian muncul, samar-samar dia mengingat tangis perempuan itu ketika ia memperkosanya.

Sakura makin terisak kemudian memukul-mukul Sasuke. "Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!"

Sakura menghentikan tindakannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, aku memang mengidolakanmu, tapi aku tak pernah berniat untuk manjebakmu apalagi memintamu untuk menihaku."

"…"

"Semalam, kau hampir membunuhku, kau menghentikan mobilmu di tengah jalan yang aku lalui juga, motorku menabrak bagian belakang mobilmu dan aku hamper mati jika tidak mengeremnya dan terlempar ke belakang mobimu."

"…"

"Kau tahu, aku bias saja melaporkanmu ke polisi, tapi aku melihatmu pingsan dan pelipismu berdarah."

"…" Sasuke memegang keningnya yang dibalut.

"Aku menolongmu, membawamu ke sini, dan merawat luka-lukamu, tapi kau…" Sakura tak bias melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Sasuke membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf!" hanya kata itu yang dapat Sasuke utarakan, karena dia pun tak ingat dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi padanya, "maaf! Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa akulah yang salah." Seingatnya ayahnya terus-terus saja menyalahkannya akan kecelakaan yang memimpa kakaknya, kemudian dia ke bar untuk menghilangkan stresnya, lalu selanjutnya dia pulang, dan tak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, walaupun dia dingi, tapi jika melakukan kesalahan dia akan bertanggung jawab, apalagi ini menyangkut masalah harga diri seorang wanita.

Dekapannya semakin erat, "maaf, aku juga menuduhmu sebagai pelacur!?"

"Kau memang salah!" Sakura terisak dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Aku akan menikahimu!" Masih merengkuhnya, diapun mengelus-elus rambut pink Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya melepaskan pelukan laki-laki itu, "tidak! Aku tidak membutuhkan tanggung jawabmu"

Sasuke heran, "apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini yang kau butuhkan?" sebetulnya apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita yang didekapnya itu

"Kau salah! Aku tidak ingin menikahiku karena tanggung jawab, aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku."

"Tapi-…"

"Apa kau pikir, pernikahan itu main-main? Jika kau hanya menikahi seseorang karena tanggung jawab, bukankah setelah tanggung jawabmu selesai kau akan meninggalkannya? Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku. aku hanya akan menikah dengan pria yang kucintai dan yang mencintaiku"

Sasuke kembali mendekap Sakura, "kalau begitu belajarlah mencintaiku, dan akupun akan belajar mencintaimu"

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terisak dalam dekapan pria itu. Mungkin impiannya untuk menikahi pria yang seperti Sasuke tidak akan terwujud, malah Sasuke sendiri yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

moga bisa diterima...!


	2. Chapter 2

Keberanian tidak selalu bersuara lantang. Kadang, keberanian adalah bisikan pelan di penghujung hari yang berkata, "Besok saya akan mencoba lagi" (Marry Anne Radmacher).

...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**ASAM ASIN MANIS PAHIT**

**Chapter 2**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

...

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"_apa kau pikir, pernikahan itu main-main? Jika kau hanya menikahi seseorang karena tanggung jawab, bukankah setelah tanggung jawabmu selesai kau akan meninggalkannya? Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku. aku hanya akan menikah dengan pria yang kucintai dan yang mencintaiku"_

_Sasuke kembali mendekap Sakura, "kalau begitu belajarlah mencintaiku, dan akupun akan belajar mencintaimu"_

_Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terisak dalam dekapan pria itu. Mungkin impiannya untuk menikahi pria yang seperti Sasuke tidak akan terwujud, malah Sasuke sendiri yang ia dapatkan._

.

.

.

.

.

**Pair: **SasuSaku

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Roman

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**Mickey_Miki**

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

_Sejuk, nyaman, dan tentram_

Angin sepoi memainkan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Hembusan kencangnya menerbangkan dedaunan kering hingga jatuh berguguran, mengotori bangku yang sedang ia duduki sekarang. rambutnya merah mudanya melambai-lambai hingga sebagian rambutnya mengenai wajah ayunya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya menikmati tiap hembusan udara yang menerpa kulitnya.

_Tersenyum_

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengarahkan ke perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit lalu membelainya penuh kasih. "Aku tidak mengira, kau akan tumbuh di dalam rahimku, Sayang." Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya─namun tampak sedikit kegelisahan dan kerisauan melingkupinya. Hari ini tepat tiga bulan setelah peristiwa _itu_ bersama Sasuke, kejadian yang hampir merubah seluruh hidupnya.

Pandangannya beralih pada anak-anak yang bermain dengan riangnya─dengan ibu mereka yang mengawasi. Ia tak pernah mengira sebelumnya, bahwa dirinya akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Khayalan-khayalan masa depan akan dirinya berseleweran di kepalanya. Mungkin nanti juga ia akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Duduk bersama ibu-ibu lain, menggosip sambil mengawasi buah hati.

_Menyesal._

Sejenak Sakura menghela, menengadahkan kepala menantang langit. Pikirannya dipenuhi saat ini. Rentetan peristiwa dari awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke hingga saat ini. Kebohongan-kebohan yang dilakukannya untuk menutupi kehamilannya dari sahabat serta guru yang ia hormati. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya memang menyesal melakukan kebohongan itu. namun di sisi lain ia juga tak bisa menutupi kalau dirinya sedikit bahagia. Yah. Sebentar lagi dirinya tidak akan merasakan kesepian. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan ada yang menemani. Sebentar lagi hidupnya akan lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran buah hatinya─mungkin bila Sasuke juga sebagai salah satunya.

Sakura kembali mengelus perutnya, merasakan getaran-getaran Si calon junior. Kurang lebih enam bulan waktu yang dibutuhkan agar Si cabang bayi lahir menghiasi dunianya. Senyum kembali terlukis di wajahnya. Ia sudah amat sangat ingin melihat anaknya. Senyum, tangis, maupun ketawa riangnya, ingin segera ia lihat.

...

Sesmenjak kejadian _itu_,memang baik Sakura maupun Sasuke belum menikah. Bukan karena Sasuke yang tak mau bertanggung jawab. Dari awal Sasuke─setelah kejadian itu─sudah melamar Sakura dan mengundangnya ke rumahnya untuk dikenalkan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Jika saja Sakura mau menerimanya. Namun Sakura menolaknya. Bukan karena tidak melihat kesungguhan Sasuke. akan tetapi, dia masih ingin melanjutkan _study-_nya, dia masih ingin belajar, banyak hal yang masih belum diketahui olehnya dan juga Ia masih ingin melanjutkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang dokter─walau itu mustahil.

.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman dekat Rumah Sakit. Pengendaranya kemudian turun dan masuk ke dalam taman. Dia memakai setelan jas kantoran dengan sepatu pan topel yang mengkilat. Pandangannya lurus ke depan ke sosok wanita yang sudah menghiasi hari-harinya selama lebih dari dua bulan.

Sepanjang perjalanannya tak henti-hentinya ia mendapatkan berbagai macam tatapan─dengan arti yang berbeda-beda. Tidak hanya ibu-ibu, gadis, bahkan anak-anak remaja pun memperhatikannya. Tidak peduli bahwa laki-laki itu sedang menuju ke wanita yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman itu. Dengan langkah yang arogan, dia terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya." Tanpa berbalik pun Sakura tahu siapa laki-laki itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sakura heran. Tumben-tumbennya Sasuke ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat─walau tempat itu masih belum diketahuinya. Sasuke sendiri tidak memberi tahunya, katanya sih rahasia. Rahasia tidak akan menjadi rahasia kalau sudah diketahui.

"Ikut saja!" Titah Sasuke, tanpa memberikan jawaban pada Sakura, dengan lembut Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk menaiki mobil.

Sasuke pun membawanya ke sebuah padang bunga yang indah. Banyak jenis bunga yang tumbuh di sana. Dari bunga kosmos, kembang kertas, bunga anyelir, bunga tahi ayam, bunga tahi kucing-bunga pukul delapan, bunga jam Sembilan, bunga lilin, bunga dandelion dan masih banyak lagi bunga yang tumbuh dengan liar di taman itu. Mereka semua tumbuh dengan cantik dan tampak terawat walaupun tumbuh dengan liar. Bunga-bunga itu tumbuh seakan-akan telah diatur sedemikian hingga membentuk suatu panorama lukisan yang indah.

"Wah….. _Kirei..._!" Seru Sakura takjub pada pemandangan di depannya.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke tengah-tengah bunga tersebut. Taman bunga yang mereka datangi adalah taman yang belum banyak orang tahu. Taman itu terletak di daerah terpencil, namun terdapat jalanan yang bisa dilalui mobil. Akan tetapi, jalan masuk menuju taman itu harus melewati hutan yang tidaklah jauh dari taman.

Sakura bermain-main dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, memutarkan tubuhnya, sambil mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit. Sambil menutup matanya Sakura meresapi segala ciptaan yang tersuguhkan di depannya. Angin sepoi yang memainkan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh di padang itu juga menambah poin-poin keindahannya. Hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan bunga-bunga dandelion menerpa Sakura, terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan dari seorang pelukis hebat.

Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di pohon mengambil inisiatif untuk mengabadikan momen itu. Ia mengambil _handphene-_nya kemudian memotret Sakura yang tampak sangat bahagia. Hatinya ikut senang melihat ekspresi wanita-nya, senang dan bergembira layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain-main dengan hadiah barunya. Berbeda dengan beberapa bulan lalu, terlihat kacau dan depresi. Tiga jepretan nampaknya cukup untuknya. Disimpannya kembali _handphone-_nya itu ke dalam saku celana agar tak ketahuan oleh Sakura.

"Kau sering kesini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang memetik bunga-bunga didepannya dan menyusunnya membentuk rangkaian bunga.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke yang tengah duduk dan menyandar di sebuah pohon. "Aku pernah diajak kakakku ke sini, katanya ini adalah tempat favoritnya"

"Owh…"

"Sakura, kemarilah! Ada yang ingi kutunjukkan padamu." Sasuke memukul-mukul rumput disampingnya.

Sakura benjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "apa itu?" Lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Lihatlah!" Tunjuk sasuke pada matahari yang mulai tenggelam

"Sasuke, ini sangat indah…!" Takjub Sakura melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan saat matahari akan terbenam di antara gunung-gunung. Ia tahu bahwa negaranya memiliki julukan matahari terbit, namun matahari terbenam di negaranya juga sangat indah.

Bersamaan dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam, warna langit ikut berubah. Merah, kuning, jingga, biru, dan ungu bersatu padu membentuk suatu pemandangan yang memanjakan mata. Indah dan romantis. Apalagi dirinya hanya berduaan dengan Sasuke─duduk dengan menyandarkan kepala di bahu ptia raven itu di bawah pohon. _'Romantisnya' _batin Sakura girang.

...

...

...

...

...

"Sakura...─" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat hingga Sakura menatapnya. "Besok kau sibuk tidak?" Lanjutnya sambil tetap focus pada jalan namun sesekali ia melirik Sakura.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" entah kenapa perasaan wanita musim semi itu jadi tidak enak. Ia kemudian menatap jalan samping mobil dari kaca jendela.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Besok, kita akan ketemu orang tuaku." Ucapnya tenang─tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya.

_Ohok…. Ohok…. Ohok…_

Sakura tiba-tiba terbatuk dan sentak membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke setelah menepikan mobilnya kemudian menatap Sakura khawatir sambil memberikan air mineral. "Ini minumlah! _Hah_… kau tidak apa-apakan? kenapa kau tiba-tiba terbatuk?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sakura, agar Sakura merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. aku hanya keselek ludahku sendiri kok. Hehehe..." cengir Sakura.

"Kau aneh sekali. Aku baru dengar ada orang yang bisa tersedak ludah sendiri?"

"Itukan gara-gara kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Akukan masih belum siap bertemu dengan mereka.." Sakura cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya, tampak lucu di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu kemudian mencubit pipinya, "tentu saja, kita sebentar lagi akan menikah, jadi kau harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Tidak mungkinkan kau baru bertemu dengan orang tuaku setelah kita menikah?" Kekeh Sasuke kemudian kembali melanjutkan menyetir mobil untuk segera pulang.

"Tapi aku takut mereka tidak akan menyukaiku." Sergah Sakura pelan. "Aku hanya sendiri di dunia ini, aku tidak tahu keberadaan keluargaku yang lain─dan apa yang akan nanti mereka pikirkan tentangku?" Ucap Sakura sendu. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya pergi mendahuluinya ketika dia masih menginjak masa-masa SMA, kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Kembali ketika dirinya masih berstatus sebagai siswi _senior high school_, kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkannya pada saat masa pertumbuhannya dan masih membutuhkan kasih sayang mereka─walau pun sampai sekarang pun dia masih sangat membuthkan kedua orang tuanya.

Pernah terbesit dalam benaknya untuk mengikuti kedua orang tuanya, mengakhiri hidupnya dengan jalan bunuh diri. Namun niat itu tak pernah tersampaikan karena sahabat-sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya. Mendukung dan menyokongnya. Hingga akhirnya dia bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan mulai menata kehidupan barunya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang menganggap perubahan Sakura itu adalah karena takut bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua Sakura telah lama tiada, namun ia tak mengetahui bahwa Sakura pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karenanya.

Memang sehabis kejadian malam itu, Sakura mengalami depresi berat hingga dia tidak melakukan dinas malamnya seperti biasa yang untungnya sahabatnya Ino bisa mencari alasan untuk ketidak-hadirannya itu yang bisa ditolerin oleh Tsunade─selaku pemilik Rumah Sakit tempat Sakura dinas.

Dibelainya rambut wanita musim semi itu penuh kasih. Mengurangi─setidaknya sedikit kecemasan yang melandanya. Ia yakin Sakura sangat cemas akan pertemuannya besok dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dia pun juga sangat khawatir akan hal itu. Namun jika mereka tidak bertemu besok, ia tak yakin akan ada kesempatan yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu disampingmu." Ucap Sasuke menyemangati. tidak mengetahui, bahwa sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu mencemaskan hal itu. walaupun Sakura juga sedikit kawatir dengan pertemuannya besok. Akan tetapi, bersedih mengingat masa lalunya─orang yang sangat dikasihinya─orang tuanya sendiri yang telah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Sakura kemudian.

...

...

...

Setelah sampai di depan aparteman Sakura, Sasuke memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala Sakura, "masuklah! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena berlama-lama di luar. Dan─" Sasuke berhenti sejenak sambil menyenth dan mengelus-elus perut Sakura, "aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa, Sakura." lanjutnya kemudian yang membuat Sakura hanya bisa merona malu dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sakura, jangan lupa besok?!" Ucap Sasuke sebelum beranjak keluar dari depan apartemen Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hati-hati dijalan!" Sakura kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Sasuke yang sudah memastikan Sakura masuk kemudian pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju mansion Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya Sasuke menjemput Sakura di apartemennya. Sakura mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana dengan baju dress selutut tanpa lengan bewarna biru muda dan dipadukan dengan _cardigan_. Sakura juga memakai sepatu yang tingginya hanya 5 cm. walau sederhana namun cukup elegan dilihat.

Sakura berjalan dengan gugup seakan-akan dia berjalan menuju tempat eksekusinya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat tatkala Sasuke membuka pintu mansion itu dan menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sofa untuk menunggu kedua orang tua Sasuke.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dengan kedua oramg tua-nya, tak henti-hentinya Sakura memanjatkan doa pada _Kami-sama_ agar pertemuan mereka lancar. Manutup mata sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Khusuk agar doanya tersampaikan pada _Kami-sama_.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan itu. Tampak raut kekaguman yang terpancar di matanya. Ruangan itu sangat berbeda dengan apartemen miliknya atau bahkan rumahnya yang dulu. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki dinding pembatas dengan tangga menuju lantai kedua. Mirip seperti sebuah istana yang pernah ia lihat di TV. Perabotan-perabotan rumah itu terlihat sangat mewah dan diatur sesuai dengan tata letak yang tepat. Lukisan-lukisan karya dari pelukis terkenal turut menghiasi dinding-dinding dalam ruangan itu─yang ia tak tahu─seperti Michaelangelo Buonarotti, Pablo Ruiz Picasso, dan J. M. W. Turner, terlihat dari tanda tangan di sudut lukisan itu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian kedua orang tua Sasuke muncul. Pria di samping kanan Sasuke sangat mirip dengannya baik rambut maupun matanya juga ekspresi wajah datarnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, salah satu pemilik perusahaan yang sukses dan menempati tempat pertama dalam bursa saham _international_. Sedangkan wanita di samping kirinya, terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik walau di usianya yang terbilang tidak muda. Dia juga adalah sorang pengusaha. Pengusaha _Fasion_, memiliki butik-butik yang banyak diminati oleh orang-orang dengan kasta tinggi. Selain itu, dia juga adalah seorang _designer_ terkenal dan telah menciptakan model-model pakaian yang paling diminati oleh para aktris dan actor holiwood.

"Sakura ini adalah orang tuaku." Sakura kemudian melakukan _oiji_ kepada kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Oto-sama, oka-sama, ini adalah Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, seraya memperkenalkan Sakura pada mereka.

"Perkenalkan, saya Harno Sakura!" Sakura kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke ayah Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab ayah Sasuke seraya menerima uluran tangan Sakura.

"Oh... iya, silahkan duduk!" Jawab ibu Sasuke seraya menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk

"Sasuke, siapa dia?" Tanya ayah Sasuke tegas dan tampak adanya raut ketidak sukaannya pada gadis itu─menurut pandangan fugaku─dan juga sedikit heran, pasalnya baru kali ini Sasuke membawa seorang gadis ke rumah mereka.

"Dia calon istriku, ayah" jawabnya mantap dan tanpa ada keraguan.

"Apa maksudmu? Calon istri?" Tanya Fugaku dengan raut kaget. Ibu Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke juga kaget.

"Iya oto-sama!" Sasuke menjawab ayahnya sambil memegang tangan Sakura dan menatap ayahnya, "Aku ingin dia menjadi istriku." Lanjutnya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling memandang, ada raut tak suka dari kedua orang tua Sasuke. Ibu Sasuke kemudian memandang Sasuke, "Sasuke, apa kau sudah yakin nak?" Tanyanya lembut dan menuntut kepastian dari Sasuke.

"Iya oka-sama, aku sangat yakin." Jawabnya mantap.

Ibu Sasuke yang mendengarnya, merasa tak suka. Pasalnya keluarga Haruno tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, dia tidak mau anaknya mendapatkan seorang perempuan yang asal usulnya tidak jelas.

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil ibu Sakura.

"Iya." jawabnya dengan ragu-ragu, "a..a..ada apa?" Lanjutnya dengan gugup.

Ibu Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, "kau… kuliah atau bekerja sekarang?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura yang dipandangi oleh ibu Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk malu, iya tidak tau kenapa ibu Sasuke melihatnya seperti itu. Baginya penampilannya kali ini bagus dan tidak ada yang salah, _'apa ada yang salah yah, dengan penampilanku,? Kenapa ibu Sasuke melihatku seperti itu?'_ batin Sakura. "Saya masih kuliah. Saya mengambil jurusan kedokteran di universitas kirin." Sakura menjawab masih dengan malu-malu.

Sebetulnya Universitas Kirin yang ada di Konoha adalah salah satu Universitas terbaik di Dunia dan Sakura bisa masuk ke Universitas itu. Bukankah itu hebat. Banyak orang yang berusaha masuk di sana tapi tidak berhasil lolos. Di universitas Kirin, bukan hanya uang yang dibutuhkan melainkan juga otak, sehingga mahasiswa atau pun mahasiswi yang masuk haruslah pintar dan memiliki harta banyak. Selain itu, universitas Kirin juga menyediakan beasiswa bagi mahasiswa/mahasiswi yang membutuhkannya. Salah satunya adalah Sakura.

"Mmm…!" Mikoto sedikit mengangguk, "Kalau orang tuamu bekerja di mana?" Lanjutnya, ia penasaran dengan keluarga Haruno itu. Sebetulnya dia telah mencari tahu tentang Sakura ini.

"Yah…!" Sakura tersentak. "Ayah dan ibu saya sudah meninggal sejak saya masih SMA, dan sekarang saya tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen."

Ibu Sasuke yang mendengarnya kemudian menatap Fugaku. _'ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kabuto, anak ini sudah tidak punya orang tua'_ batin Mikoto. Raut tak suka kemudian ditunjukkan kedua orang tua Sasuke. "Owh, jadi selama ini kamu hidup sendiri?" walaupun tutur kata yang dilontarkan ibu Sasuke lembut, namun terdapat nada meremehkan pada kalimatnya tersebut dan sangat jelas sekali.

"I…iya, Uchiha-san" Sakura semakin tidak enak hati dengan pertanyaan ibu Sasuke.

"Kau ternyata mandiri. Apa kau bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kuliahmu?" Sakura mengiyakan sebagai jawabannya dan semakin menunduk. Ia tahu sebentar lagi pertanyaan ibu Sasuke itu akan mengarah kemana.

"Tapi bukankah membiayai kuliah dan kehidupanmu itu sangatlah membutuhkan biaya yang cukup banyak apalagi saat ini biaya kuliah semakin mahal. Kau tidak mungkin bekerja di tempat hiburan malamkan. Karena setahuku hanya ditempat itu yang memberikan gaji di atas rata-rata untuk pegawainya." Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto, terlonjak kaget. Sasuke yang lebih kaget, pasalnya dia belum pernah mendengar kata-kata kasar keluar dari ibunya walau pun nadanya terkesan lembut.

Sebetulnya ibu Sasuke tidak ingin berbicara seperti itu, tetapi karena kekhawatirannya akan pilihan anaknya itu, pertanyaannya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mikoto hanya tidak ingin Sasuke memilih wanita yang salah. Jadi wajar pertanyaannya begitu─wajar dalam artian dirinya sendiri.

"Eh?" Sakura tercengang. Matanya memanas, namun ia tahan bulir air mata yang akan membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke yang merasa pertanyaan ibunya sudah keterlaluan, mengambil lengan Sakura, "Cukup ibu!" Bentak Sasuke pada ibunya. Ia berdiri dan hendak membawa Sakura keluar dari mansionnya. Rasa penyesalan timbul seketika setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, terlebih melihat raut wajah ibunya yang berubah sendu. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf atas ucapannya tadi, namun ia juga tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka akan semakin memojokkan Sakura dengan perkataan-perkataan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Mana yang kau pilih, jujur atau diam untuk perasaanmu? Kau tidak akan tahu jawabannya jika terus saja diam. Walaupun jika jujur mungkin akan menyakitkan, tapi bisa malah sebaliknya dan akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Siapa yang tahu?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**ASAM ASIN MANIS PAHIT**

**Chapter 3**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"_Jadi siapa yang biayayi kuliahmu? Sasukekah?" Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto, terlonjak kaget. Sasuke yang lebih kaget, pasalnya dia belum pernah mendengar kata-kata kasar keluar dari ibunya._

_Sebetulnya ibu Sasuke tidak ingin berbicara seperti itu, tetapi karena kekhawatirannya akan pilihan anaknya itu, pertanyaannya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mikoto hanya tidak ingin Sasuke memilih wanita yang salah. Jadi wajar pertanyaannya begitu─wajar dalam artian dirinya sendiri._

_Sasuke yang merasa pertanyaan ibunya sudah keterlaluan, mengambil lengan Sakura, "Cukup ibu!" Bentak Sasuke pada ibunya. Ia berdiri dan hendak membawa Sakura keluar dari mansionnya__**.**_

.

.

.

**Pair: **SasuSaku

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

Story by

**Mickey_Miki**

.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang merasa pertanyaan ibunya sudah keterlaluan, mengambil lengan Sakura, "Cukup ibu!" Bentak Sasuke pada ibunya. Ia berdiri dan hendak membawa Sakura keluar dari mansionnya. Rasa penyesalan timbul seketika setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, terlebih melihat wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya menunjukkan raut luka di wajahnya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf atas ucapannya tadi, namun ia juga tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka akan semakin memojokkan Sakura dengan perkataan-perkataan mereka.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya, namun terhenti akibat seruan sang ayah. "Sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan? Beraninya kau membentak ibumu." Bentak Fugaku pada Sasuke dan melirik Sakura dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Apa yang sudah **dia** lakukan padamu, hingga kau bisa membentak ibumu, hah!?" Lanjutnya lantang dan tegas, tak lupa dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya.

Namun sayang Sasuke tak merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan ayahnya. "Aku tidak suka cara kalian memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu, apalagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu!" Bela Sasuke. "Sakura bukanlah perempuan seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Lanjutnya. Sasuke tak gentar dengan pandangan ayahnya itu. Dulu, dia akan diam saja bila ayahnya membentaknya, apalagi jika menghadiahinya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Namun, itu dulu. Ia bukan lagi anak yang akan diam saja bila dimarahi apalagi bila dibentak hanya karena melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya benar. Dia akan tetap mempertahankan Sakura, dengan cara apapun.

Di lain pihak, Fugaku yang mendengar pembelaan anaknya, tersentak, tak percaya. Tak sekali pun ia pernah melihat atau pun mendengar sebelumnya Sasuke membalas ucapannya apalagi membalas tatapannya. Biasanya laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menunduk menerima semua ucapannya jika dia memarahinya karena melakukan suatu kesalahan.

_Tahukah kau Tuan Uchiha Fugaku? Sasuke bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan diam saja dimarahi. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan tahu mana yang baik dan buruk. Mana yang salah dan benar._

Manusia akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Terlebih jika sudah menyangkut dengan orang yang dicintai. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, dia bukan lagi anak yang hanya akan tunduk dan diam saja menerima bentakan orang tuanya tanpa tahu kesalahannya atau hanya karena kesalahan yang kecil. Bukan berarti membalas ucapan ayahnya untuk kurang ajar, tak menghormati, tidak menghargai, hanya saja, menurutnya ucapan orang tuanya sudah keterlaluan.

Sakura tidak bisa lagi mendiamkan suasana itu. Suasana yang menurutnya sangat..sangat mengerikan. Saling melemparkan pandangan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan merinding. Ia pun memegang tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya yang lain. "Sasuke-kun sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa kok. Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti itu pada orang tuamu! Toh mereka masih ingin bicara kepada kita, lagi pula sikap ibumu seperti itu adalah wajar. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi kumohon, kita duduk kembali. Yah!" Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus lengan Sasuke.

Fugaku yang melihat tindakan Sakura hanya berdecih. Tak suka dengan tindakan Sakura yang menurutnya hanya cari muka saja. Menurut mata-mata yang ia bayar, Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu, hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu, dan sekolah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa. Menurutnya Sakura tidak lebih dari perempuan-peremuan lain yang hanya menginginkan harta Sasuke dan anaknya malah termakan oleh rayuan perempuan jalang itu.

Fugaku tak suka hal itu. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Sakura melingkupi otaknya. Tanpa berfikir lebih lanjut, ia bertekad untuk memisahkan mereka. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk itu. Tak peduli dengan perasaan Sasuke toh nanti anaknya itu akan berterima kasih padanya karena bisa lepas dari perempuan penggila harta itu.

"Hn…" dengan rasa tidak ikhlas, Sasuke pun kembali duduk. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke sangat khawatir pada keadaan Sakura. Ia takut Sakura kenapa-kenapa karena tidak sanggup menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kedua orang tuanya, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang mengandung dan usia kehamilan yang masih rentan terhadap keguguran itu. Ia tidak mau pertanyaan orang tuanya itu sampai membuat calon anaknya tidak bisa lahir karena ibunya terlalu memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan itu. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Seandainya mereka tidak dalam keadaan panas─dalam artian pertentangan keluarga─maka dipastikan mereka bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran Sasuke, walaupun samar ditunjukkan.

Sakura mengangguk yakin. Dia bisa menghadapi mereka. "Percayalah!" Ucapnya tegas. Walaupun dalam hatinya masih ragu, namun ia tetap akan berusaha dan membuat orang tua Sasuke merestui mereka.

Melihat sorot mata Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, kalau sudah begini tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikannya, dia hanya bisa menuruti keinginan sakura dan berdoa dalam hati agar Sakura baik-baik saja menghadapi orang tuanya itu dan calon anak yang dikandung Sakura tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga Mikoto mau melanjutkan pertanyaanya itu─setelah menenangkan diri akibat bentakan putra bungsunya itu. "Jadi, sampai dimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya ibu Sasuke. Memang dirinya masih kecewa akibat bentakan putra bungsunya─yah. Walaupun sebetulnya karena ialah dia bisa dibentak oleh anaknya. Dalam pikirannya ia kemudian menyalahkan Sakura yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu padanya.

"Maksud ibu apa?" Sasuke sebetulnya paham dengan maksud ibunya. Tetapi, dia tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya pikirkan. Entahlah. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin membeberkan perihal kehamilan Sakura agar semuanya berjalan lancar dan kedua orang tuanya dapat merestui mereka─walaupun dengan terpaksa. Namun, Sakura menolaknya. Sakura tidak ingin dianggap jikalau kehamilannya itu adalah upaya untuk menjerat dirinya untuk menikahinya, dan dianggap hanya mengincar harta saja─alias wanita penggila harta.

"Ah… maksud ibu, tahap kalian pacaran sudah sampai dimana? Apakah kalian tinggal bersama atau...─ "

"Ah… tidak Uchiha-san, saya tinggal di apartemen saya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Sasuke-kun." Potong Sakura cepat. Ia tahu apa yang akan ibu Sasuke katakan selanjutnya. Dari awal perjumpaan mereka Sakura sudah menyadari raut ketidaksukaan mereka padanya. Namun, ditepisnya perasaan itu dan tetap berprilaku sopan, karena Sasuke.

Sakura tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal kecewa atas perilaku yang tidak sopan terhadap calon mertuanya. Ia sudah dididik tentang tata krama dan sopan santun yang harus ditunjukkan kepada orang lain dan lagi Sakura tak ingin merusak rencana Sasuke yang sudah mengajaknya menemui mereka. Ia tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya apalagi Sasuke di depan mereka. Sasuke sudah bersusah payah agar dirinya dapat bertemu dengan kedua calon mertuanya itu. Jadi Sakura terus saja bersabar dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya dengan sopan.

"Kami sama sekali tidak tinggal seapartemen, karena letak apartemen saya tidak jauh dari tempat kerja paruh waktu saya. Selain itu juga, letak tempat kuliah saya juga tidak jauh dari sana, jadi saya lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen saya sendiri." Tuturnya dengan sopan.

"Mmm…." Mikoto─ibu Sasuke, sedikit kagum dengan Sakura, dia adalah anak mandiri, '_pantas saja Sasuke suka padanya_' batin Mikoto. Mikoto adalah seorang ibu, dia juga memiliki _felling_, dia bisa merasakan apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya dan menurutnya Sakura adalah anak yang bisa membahagiakan anaknya. Namun itu semua tidaklah mudah mengingat suaminya yang sedari awal memang tak menyukai Sakura hingga saat ini.

Fugaku tidak berbicara lagi setelah bentakan yang dia lontarkan pada Sasuke dan hanya memilih diam sambil mendengarkan percakapan istrinya dan Sakura.

"Ah… oka-sama, satu lagi, sebetulnya Sakura ini akan menjadi seorang lulusan terbaik, di universitas kirin, selain itu juga, sekarang ia sedang dinas di RS Konoha Internasional, jarang-jarangkan Ba-san mau menerima seseorang untuk dinas di RS-nya." Tambah Sasuke, dia juga ingin membuat Sakura terlihat memiliki kelebihan di mata kedua orang tuanya. Sebab sedari tadi yang dia dengar dari mulut Sakura tak ada jawaban yang sifatnya baik di mata orang tuanya.

Sakura dan kedua orang tua Sasuke diam, tak satupun kata yang terlontar dari ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang menurut mereka sangat amat langka. Belum pernah mereka dengar Sasuke yang berbicara lewat dari 10 kata, kecuali jika Sasuke sedang presentasi dengan kolega-kolega bisnis di perusahaannya.

Mikoto-ibu Sasuke bertambah kagum dengan Sakura. Yah… awalnya sih dia tidak suka dengan Sakura, karena asal-usul Sakura yang tak jelas, tapi mendengar penuturan anaknya barusan, sungguh membuatnya kagum pada Sakura. Mikoto tahu Tsunade-kakak angkatnya, selaku pemilik rumah sakit terbesar itu tak akan pernah mau menerima orang yang ingin magang atau sekedar dinas di rumah sakitnya, karena dia tidak ingin ada masalah yang ditimbulkan dari orang-orang yang awam itu di rumah sakitnya.

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai sore, akhirnya Sakura pamit pulang─yang sebenarnya Sasukelah yang memaksanya. Padahal dirinya masih ingin berbincang dengan Mikoto─ibu Sasuke. Ternyata ibu Sasuke itu tak sejahat yang dipikirnya, ia memang sangat lembut walau sebelumnya pertanyaan dan perilakunya membuat hati Sakura sedih.

Sebuah mobil lamborghini hitam berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang terbilang sangat sederhana, pemiliknya kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelah kirinya menampakkan seorang wanita cantik. Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil dan tersipu malu, akan tidakan Sasuke. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah membukakan pintu untuknya, selalu dia sendri yang membukanya.

"Sasuke mampirlah dulu!" Ucap Sakura tepat di depan pagar apartemennya.

"Hn…"

Selama beberapa bulan bersama Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit banyak mengetahui kebisaaan-kebisaaan Sasuke, termaksud kata 'hn-nya'. Sakura yakin jawaban Sasuke barusan artinya 'ya' terbukti, karena Sasuke tidak langsung pulang, malah ikut masuk di apartemen Sakura. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan duduk Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang dipersilahkan, kemudian duduk di tempat Sakura mempersilahkannya. Sasuke tampak kagum dengan suasana apartemen Sakura, walaupun peralatannya tak semahal dengan yang dimilikinya, namun Sakura dapat mengaturnya dan membuatnya tampak sangat rapi. Selain itu, apartemennya juga terasa nyaman dan sejuk walau tanpa AC (_Air Conditioner_).

"Tunggu di sini! Aku akan membuatkan ocha hangat untukmu." Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju ke dapur dan akan membuatkan minuman untuk Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku kopi hitam saja?!"

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah malam dan kopi tidak baik dikonsumsi pada malam hari."

Suara desahan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sakura, karena itu semua memang benar. Ia jadi berfikir, ia adalah orang yang tidak suka dibantah, apalagi diperintah, tapi kenapa Sakura bisa melakukan itu. Apa mungkin karena Sakura adalah calon ibu untuk anaknya ataukah karena ia mencintai wanita itu, atau mungkin karena keduanya? Yah mungkin saja. Entahlah.

Sambil mennggu, mata Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dia terus saja memperhatikan ruangan itu. Tempat dimana wanitanya biasa beraktifitas, nonton ataupun mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Di apartemen Sakura hanya terdiri beberapa ruangan saja. Ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar tidur. Sangat minimalis namun terasa nyaman.

Pandangannya terhenti pada satu bingkai foto keluarga yang dipajang di atas meja hias. Ada dua orang dewasa bergender berbeda, lalu satu anak perempuan dengan senyum manisnya yang duduk di pangkuan wanita itu yang diyakininya itu adalah Sakura. Dan kedua orang dewasa itu adalah orang tua Sakura. Mereka semua tampak bahagia.

"Itu adalah foto keluargaku. Foto itu diambil saat umurku masih 5 tahun." Jelas Sakura tiba-tiba yang tengah membawa dua gelas ocha hangat dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tanya…" jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya jengkel mendengar perkataan Sasuke. namun tampak manis di mata Sasuke.

CUP

Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Sakura yang sukses mendatangkan rona merah di pipi wanita musim semi itu. "Sa...Sasuke...!" Panggilnya gugup. Walaupun ciuman itu sudah beberapa kali didapatnya namun tetap saja ia masih malu.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke berbaring dengan kedua paha Sakura sebagai bantalnya. Kemudian mengelus-elus perut Sakura yang telah berisi benihnya.

"Sa..Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin menyapa anakku." Jawabnya. "Ne... Anak ayah, apa kabar? Kau tidak membuat ibumu kesusahankan?" Lanjutnya sambil mengelus-elus perut Sakura sayang.

BLUSH

Perlakuan Sasuke itu berhasil memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipi Sakura. Ya Tuhan bolehkah ia meminta agar kebahagiannya ini tidak hilang. Sudah cukup dengan kepergian orang tuanya.

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke, kau membuatku malu."

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkannya lagi. Sambil mengelus-elus perut Sakura sayang. "Sayang cepatlah tumbuh, agar ayah bisa melihatmu." Ucap Sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Sakura yang sudah merona.

"Sa..sasuke!?" Rengek Sakura malu dengan tindakan Sasuke. Namun begitu ia sangat senang.

"Hn…" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura dan terus saja mengelus perut buncit Sakura.

"Sasuke... Apa kau senang?" Tanya Sakura.

Pertanyaan ambigu, namun Sasuke dapat mengerti maksudnya. Entahlah mungkin karena kebersamaan mereka selama ini, jadi Sasuke sedikit-banyak dapat memahami Sakura termaksud dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku senang." Jawab sasuke mengecup perut sakura.

Jawaban Sasuke itu membuat dada Sakura menghangat. Sehangat mentari yang menyinari pagi hari. Sakura sangat bahagia. Walau pun arti senang yang dimaksud Sasuke bersifat ambigu, tetap saja membuat Sakura sangat bahagia.

Tak dapat dipungkiri banih-benih cinta telah tumbuh di hatinya setelah kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Begitu pun sebaliknya, sedikit demi sedikit di hati Sasuke juga tumbuh perasaan cinta itu.

Perlahan namun pasti perasaan mereka berdua telah berubah. Kebersamaan yang mereka jalani telah menjadi bibit-bibit cinta di hati mereka yang perlahan tumbuh dan berkembang.

Cinta yang awalnya karena keterpaksaan, keharusan, dan karena pertanggung jawaban, kini telah berubah total. Cinta yang mereka rasakan sekarang, bukan lagi cinta karena saling butuh untuk menutupi kesalahan mereka. Bukan lagi cinta untuk saling melengkapi kekurangan. Namun cinta karena benar-benar mencintai. Cinta yang ikhlas dan tulus. Cinta untuk saling mengisi.

Andai waktu tak memiliki kaki untuk tetap berjalan. Andai waktu dapat dibeli. Mereka akan dengan senang hati menghentikan waktu itu untuk tetap seperti itu dan tak ingin momen kebersamaan mereka hilang. Yah. Andai semua itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Sakura. Kedua tangannya menjulur dan membelai lembut rambut Sasuke dan penuh kasih.

Sakura tak ingin momen seperti ini hilang. Ia tak ingin kebahagiaannya hilang lagi. Ia tak ingin kembali merasakan kehilangan. Sudah cukup kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke juga ikut meninggalkannya.

"Mmm... Ano sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura sekali lagi karena Sasuke tak bereaksi.

"Hm, ada apa hime?" Sasuke tak berbalik ia masih sibuk dengan perut Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menjawab. Namun Sakura bingung, ia tak tahu harus mengucapkannya dari mana, ia menunduk. "_Aishiteru_" dan entah kenapa kata itulah satu-satunya yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Malu tapi senang.

Biasanya sebelum menyatakan cinta ada kata-kata romantis ataupun perlakuan yang manis terhadap calon pasangannya.

Biasanya perlu adanya suatu suasana yang romantis sebelum mengungkapkan cinta.

Biasanya akan ada kado, bunga, cincin atau apalah yang bisa membantu mensuseskan acara pernyataan cinta.

Dan

Itu semua dilakukan oleh seorang pria.

Dan kini dirinyalah yang terlebih dahulu mengutarakan perasaan.

Dirinya yang seorang wanita

Ah. Peduli tentang status, kodratnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Kalau sudah menyangkut tentang perasaan lebih baik diutarakan dari pada menjadi beban dan menyesal kemudian. Ia juga tak ingin penasaran akan statusnya yang sekarang dengan Sasuke. dan ia tak peduli dirinya yang memulai yang jelas ia mendapatkan sebuah kejelasan mengenai perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sedang Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Sakura sontak membuatnya terkejut namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan belum pernah ia nampakkan kepada orang lain kecuali keluarganya yang berhasil disembunyikannya pada perpotongan antara perut dan paha Sakura.

Sasuke juga sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Bagai berada di tengah padang rumput dengan hembusan angin lembut menerpanya.

Bagai diberi sepasang sayap untuk terbang melintasi surga.

Tak pernah ia menduga sebelumnya, Sakura dapat mencintainya secepat ini. Kebencian Sakura dulu terhadapnya kini telah berubah jadi cinta. Entah kebahagiaan keberapa yang sudah diperolehnya itu, yang jelas, ia sangat bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_, sudah memberi kebahagiaan yang sangat besar untuknya.

"Sasuke!? Apa... Kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Hatinya bergemuruh tidak tenang. Cemas dengan jawaban yang akan diutarakan Sasuke.

"Tidak..." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Senyum jahil terpatri di wajahnya. Niatannya hanya ingin menggoda Sakura. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sakura.

Takut.

Seringainya tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan perasaan bersalah.

Ia tak menyangka Sakura menganggapnya serius. Terbukti dari diamnya Sakura dan getaran di paha wanitanya yang menandakan akan ada tetes air yang akan jatuh mengenai dirinya. Nanti.

Sedang Sakura sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke sontak membuat sedih dan kecewa.

Bagaimana tidak. Selama ini, Sakura berpikir, perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya karena dia mencintai Sakura. Sakura pikir karena Sasuke membawanya ke mansionnya dan mengenalkannya pada kedua orang tuanya, membelanya, berarti laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintainya, nyatanya tidak.

Laki-laki itu hanya ingin menikahinya karena rasa bersalahnya, tanggung jawabnya. Selama ini dia telah salah sangka dengan semua perhatian Sasuke. Selama ini Sasuke tidak mencintainya.

Bak sebuah timah panah panas tertembus di dadanya dan menembus hatinya. Terasa perih dan menyayat. Hatinya sakit mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ternyata selama ini cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta tulusnya tak tersampaikan kepada Sasuke. Memang benar cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ternyata benar-benar menyedihkan. Sakura merasa dia adalah orang yang paling meyedihkan. Salah mengartikan perhatian Sasuke padanya.

Mata Sakura memanas. Sebentar lagi bulir-bulir air matanya akan menetes. Tak mau sampai mengenai Sasuke ia pun buru-buru menghapusnya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap perempuan yang menyedihkan, mengharapkan cinta dari orang yang seperti Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut Sasuke. Dia sangat malu mengatakannya, memindahkan semua egonya, ia menuturkan kata-kata sakral itu pada sakura. Tak ingin Sakura melihat wajah meronanya, ia pun membenamkan kepalanya di antara perut dan paha Sakura.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Air mata Sakura pun akhirnya tumpah ruah hingga mengenai pipi Sasuke. Namun bukan air mata kesedihan seperti yang tadi, akan tetapi air mata kebahagiaan.

Ternyata panah yang menembus hatinya tadi tak sampai menghancurkan hati Sakura, malah menguatkan dan memberikan kehangatan baginya. Cintanya yang tadi dia anggap bertepuk sebelah tangan ternyata terbalaskan. Sasuke juga mencintainya.

Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya dan mendongak melihat Sakura. "Sakura! Kau menangis? Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Sasuke cemas. Menghapus bulir air mata di pipi Sakura dengan kedua jempolnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan suara parau diirngi dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Jangan bohong! Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membelai kedua pipi Sakura dengan sayang.

"Aku hanya senang. Aku bahagia ternyata Sasuke-kun juga mencintaiku." Jawabnya dengan memegang kedua tangan Sasuke sambil menyesapi kehangatan yang berasal dari tangan Sasuke.

"aku tahu."

"aku pikir kau tidak mencintaiku." Ucap Sakura yang sesengukan.

Sasuke bangun dan duduk di samping Sakura sambil menghadapnya. "Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, tidak mungkin aku membawamu ke rumahku." Jawabnya sambil memeluk dan mengelus lembut helaian merah muda Sakura.

"Aku pikir kamu mau menikahiku hanya karena merasa bersalah dan rasa tanggung jawabmu."

"aku sudah pernah bilangkan. Aku akan belajar mencintaimu dan sekarang aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Sakura sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Tak pernah ia rasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ia ingin terus seperti ini. Ia tak ingin momen kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke cepat berlalu. Di peluknya erat tubuh Sasuke, berharap perasaannya dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Sedang Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum, ia juga bahagia sama seperti Sakura. Dielusnya punggung Sakura sayang berharap Sakura tahu bahwa dia akan selalu ada di sisinya.

Seolah tahu keinginan Sakura, Sasuke meminta Sakura agar dibiarkan menginap dalam apartemennya. "Sakura, malam ini aku ingin menginap di sini!?" Ucapnya di sela-sela pelukannya.

Sakura mengangguk dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Baiklah. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba…?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Pasalnya selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menginap di apartemen Sakura. Sasuke biasanya hanya mengantar dan singgah sebentar di apartemen Sakura kemudian kembali ke apartemennya.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersamamu." Jawab Sasuke, masih dalam keadaan memeluk Sakura. Aroma _cherry_ meluber dari tubuh Sakura dan menyebabkan Sasuke enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Jawaban Sasuke sukses menambah rona merah di pipi Sakura. Alhasil Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Sasuke!?"

"Hn?"

"_Arigato_. _Hontoni arigato_"

"Hn" jawabnya sambil membelai rambut sakura

Posisi mereka terus seperti itu, hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke juga ikut ke kamar Sakura, mereka tidur berdua di ranjang yang sama dengan perasaan legah. Perasaan bahagia dan berharap agar waktu berjalan lebih lama agar momen mereka lebih lama mereka rasakan.

Sakura bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri hanya memeluk pinggang Sakura. Menyamankan posisi mereka masing-masing. Hingga mereka berlabuh ke pulau kapuk posisi mereka tetap seperti itu.


End file.
